


Child

by orphan_account



Series: Pip [2]
Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: All my favorite characters get the treatment, Gen, I'm sure she's thankful, Me going deeper into Pip's problems, Oh look, Why do I make her suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can use many words for a child, I don't like what I was categorized under. But I suppose I deserve it.
Series: Pip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623985
Kudos: 3





	1. The Child

It’s not easy being a kid.

When you investigate haunted or cursed places. Or just have an interest in cursed objects in general, it’d not childlike behavior.

Pip was sure she was a good child. She makes it to school on time, does assigned homework…

But she just gets annoyed when classmates..well…annoy her. Like all the foster siblings annoyed her. Pip confused between reality and memories decided to just use Bubble on them, it’s a harmless move. It usually annoys them back and chases them off.

Seconds later, Pip realized too late what the problem was.

 _She didn’t know Bubble anymore, she had used Scald._

The Piplup did not know if she should scream or stare in horror as the other student screeches as their face burned. No matter who annoyed her, she would never want to use Scald on them. Because well, the burns never healed.

 _I’m a monster._ Was her first thought at the student’s reaction to Scald.

**She’s a mistake child. Her Mama whispered to the social worker.**

_I’m a monster._ The thought would invade whenever she used the move on sleeping enemy Pokemon. She not only would use the move, if the Pokemon was small, but she’d also kick it or throw it across the area…almost killing it.

**She’s such a clingy child, I don’t know how and when she’ll be in her proper place. The Delcatty sighs.**

**One day she just had it and used the new move she taught herself. She did not expect the other child to begin screaming and cover their face.**

**“She burned me! I’m burning!”  
**

**Karen, pissed, was an understatement.**

**“Why are you such a nightmare child?!” The cat Pokemon had snapped at her.  
**

**Pip could only stare at her, trying to recover from what she did.**

**Her last foster home was full of grass types and…she almost killed one of the kids there.**

**“I swear there is no hope for you-monster child! It’s like you want to hurt or even kill innocent children!” Karen paces back and forth. “Pokemon kindly offer to find some good in you and you always ruin it!”  
**

**Mistake, stung a little when she found out what it meant. It meant she was unwanted, horrible to keep around. She didn’t even know what she did wrong, but she figured being born was the mistake she did.**

**Clingy didn’t mean much to her.**

**Being called a nightmare left her unsettled.**

**Being called a monster was a different story, it meant she was cruel, wicked and a frighting Pokemon. It hurt, she realized she was one.**

**And she did, indeed, ruin everything.**

A child thinking themselves frightening…was scary all by itself.


	2. Take it Away

There was a family that liked Pip.

Pip doesn't mean they grew to hate her. 

She made a friend who was A Shinx, his name was Spike. He had nice Luxray parents. Finally, a place where she could hurt no one, no need to accidentally burn their face. But looking back on the blurring in memories, Pip didn't think Karen wanted her to settle down with a family. The cat Pokemon just wanted control.

A few weeks in, Karen removed her from the home. 

"I was under the impression she only gets removed if trouble arises at the home." She remembers Spike's mom.

"Her parents want her back." Was all Karen said before taking her away.

It was like some sick form of betrayal, being very young, she believed her Mama and Papa wanted her back.

Nope.

It was a lie.

Karen just continued passing her around. She certainly did not want Pip to be happy anywhere.

Pip missed Spike and...kept wishing someone would want her around. 

Why didn't her parents want her around?

She always was a good girl, right?

So why did they decide to keep her away as if she was a dangerous bomb ticking down?


End file.
